


Of Queens and Their Loves

by DiamondsxStags



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Implied Child Abuse, Red Wedding doesn't happen, Stannis has more children aside from Shireen, Stannis is married to the original female character rather than Selsye, Syrio is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/pseuds/DiamondsxStags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Westeros has a king in every corner demanding a crown and vengeance where it is due, and beside them are women who are devoted to them<br/>King's Landing has Queen Regent Cersei Lannister who will crush the pretenders and defend her son Joffrey and will see  that blood is spilled when necessary (it is always necessary).<br/>Far in the North the Boy King Robb Stark has his mother, who will see her son safe and alive (at whatever price) and his half sister Joanna who may or may not have plans of ruling of her own (courtesy of the whispers of Lord Bolton).<br/>Sitting on Dragonstone is Stannis Baratheon and his wife Codessa, said to be lovelier than any gem and subservient to her husband (but she is not weak, she will tear the world apart to see her husband crowned and Dorne avenged) and Melisandre (the Red Priestess, pious and undaunted).<br/>Across the sea is Daenerys Targaryen who wants what she is owed, what is her birthright (and she will burn anyone who gets in her way).<br/>May the best woman of silk and steel win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One (Codessa)

**Codessa**

  After Maester Cressen’s funeral, Codessa felt a great rush of sadness for the man she had cared for so dearly and for so many years, ever since she was a little girl. She first met the Maester when she was eleven years old and had gone to Storm’s End to meet Stannis after they had been betrothed. Maester Cressen had been kind to her and offered good counsel, and even when she and Stannis made their home on Dragonstone he followed them and continued to offer his services to them both, even when his age made it harder for him to do so. Codessa would miss him. She was already missing him as she sat beside Stannis at the funeral feast, where everyone was talking and jesting and Patchface was singing one of his strange, unnerving songs about the bottom of the ocean.

  "Under the sea, the birds have scales for feathers. I know, I know, oh, oh, oh."

  Codessa shivered. She had always been nervous around Patchface. She tolerated him for Shireen's sake, she loved him so, but there was something off about him and Codessa did not like to be in his company for long, and she would never dare to be alone with him. She told Maester Cressen this once and he merely laughed and brushed her fears aside the way you would do a child's. She didn't speak to him for a week. She regretted that now, she regretted every bad word and thought she had about Maester Cressen. He was a good man and while his replacement seemed competent enough, Codessa doubted he would be able to match his predecessor.

  "Codessa, are you alright?" Sendhil asked, noticing her silence.

  Suddenly remembering where she was, Codessa quickly regained her composure and smiled at Sendhil. "I'm fine." She said reassuringly. "Just a little upset."

  Sendhil raised an eyebrow, seeing right through her flimsy lie. "Only a little? The Maester dies and you are only a little upset?" He smirked. "I think you're more than a little upset Codessa. In fact I  _know_ you're more than a little upset." He leaned in close, his coal black facial hair brushing against Codessa's cheek and making her shiver involuntarily. "Never be afraid to admit weakness sweetling. You may be a queen now, but even queens admit when they are weak." He paused. "Even if it's just as a whisper between friends."

  "What are you two talking about?"

  Codessa jumped and quickly turned back to Stannis who was eyeing Sendhil suspiciously, who Codessa suspected wasn't giving Stannis the friendliest of expressions. "Nothing." She said. When Stannis raised his own eyebrow she added, "We were just talking about Maester Cressen and his passing." She lowered her eyes as she felt her grief return. "I'm going to miss him Stannis."

  If Stannis had been a different man or if Codessa had been a different woman, or both, she would've expected Stannis to hold her hand and offer some words of comfort. Instead, Stannis said "He was an old man." As if that explained everything and returned to his food. "We all die in the end, and that was simply his day to die." He paused and looked at her. "You won't be the only one to miss him."

  Years of knowing Stannis taught Codessa that this meant that Stannis would miss Maester Cressen too, but that he had been expecting him to die soon. Of course, Stannis was right about the Maester being old. Time had not treated the man well, cursing him with a weak hip and a frail frame that made it tiring to navigate the castle and do his duties. That didn't bother Codessa much, what  _did_ bother her was the manner of his death.

  The Maester had died choking after sharing a goblet of wine with Melisandre and ever since there have been whispers that it had been a sign from R'hllor, a punishment for the old man's refusal to convert like others. Codessa didn't know if she believed that, but she did look over at Melisandre now and wondered if R'hllor had had a hand in Maester Cressen's death. Codessa had seen the power of R'hllor first hand when she was younger, at the hands of a Red Priest, who had cured her of an illness of the gut that had been plaguing her for months and had made it almost impossible for her to eat without throwing the food back up again. While she was able to recover from the illness, the priest had only been able to partially heal her; Codessa was able to eat but she could not eat meat. If she tried, it would come back up and leave her bedridden for days. Fish was a much safer bet, but she more often than not preferred to leave meat out of her meals and simply eat vegetables and fruits and cheese. If a Red Priest had been able to do that in the name of R'hllor, would it be possible for Maester Cressen to die because of the Red God too?

  Codessa decided not to dwell on that. She instead turned her mind to other matters, like her husband. She turned to him and leaned in and asked "Have you put more thought into how you are going to win the throne from Joffrey?"

  Stannis chewed his food thoughtfully and looked down at Codessa. It was possible he could tell she was trying to distract herself, he had known her long enough to read her face and tell how she was feeling based on her mood, so he went along. "Some of my lords suggested offering Cersei terms and avoid bloodshed." Codessa crinkled her nose in disagreement and it made Stannis smile a little. "My thoughts exactly."

  "What does Davos say?" Out of all of Stannis's lords, Davos was the one Codessa trusted the most. He was humble, put on no airs and didn't mince words or say what he thought Stannis and Codessa wanted to hear. Plus, he had saved her, Stannis and his men from starvation when he sneaked past Tyrell's ships and smuggled them food. Codessa had felt indebted to Davos ever since.

  "He says it's unlikely that Cersei and the boy will accept any terms and suggests force." Stannis leaned in closer to Codessa, so that she may be the only one to hear him. Codessa loved it when he did that, it made her feel important and appreciated. "I agree, but try getting the rest of  _them_ to listen to sense." He scowled and shook his head. "Fools, the lot of them. What I need is honest men, not cravens who will spout nonsense that they think will please me. More often than not, what they come out with only frustrates me." He sighed heavily. "How was I cursed with this sorry lot?"

  "You do have my House to support you as well." She reminded him. "And today I received a raven from my cousin Kelan that said that a few more southern lords have sworn their cause to you will keeping up appearances of neutrality."

  "Is he sure of this?" Stannis was a careful man and while the loyalty of southern houses was certainly desirable, it was better to be sure of their loyalty rather than take it at face value.

  "Absolutely." She assured him. "Kelan wouldn't lie to me and he certainly isn't foolish enough to just accept what the southern lords say without being absolutely sure." She rested her hand a top of Stannis's and leaned in closer so she could whisper "And there is always Dorne." She reminded him. "I can get you support from there."

  "I know, but Dorne is too far away, I need allies who are close by." He reminded her. He lifted her hand and kissed it. "I know you have a love for Dorne." He said against her skin. "But I need men who are close at hand and not leagues away."

  "I understand." Codessa was disappointed but she hid it. She turned her attention back to the rest of the men and that fool Patchface. He was dancing and singing close by Shireen, who was laughing at his antics. Codessa watched him closely. She didn't like how Patchface spent so much time with Shireen and was always by her side, it made Codessa's flesh crawl. Thankfully, her son Steffon was also keeping a close eye on Patchface. He shared Codessa's concern about the fool and didn't trust him at all. She watched as Steffon watched Patchface, making sure he didn't any closer to Shireen than necessary. Codessa was grateful Shireen had an older brother to protect her. She didn't have that as a child. She sorely wished she did.

 Codessa felt her stomach clench and churn, the way it did before she was sick brought her food back up. Her eyes were fixed on Patchface until the pain in her stomach became too much to bare. "Excuse me Stannis, I'm going to bed."

  Stannis frowned. "Are you alright? You haven't eaten anything."

  Codessa nodded and stood. "I'm fine, just tired." She never enjoyed lying to Stannis, but she only did so when necessary. Besides, it was only a half lie, she _did_ feel tired, the stomach pains drained her and made her feel weak and sleepy. She stood and left the hall, feeling dozens of pairs of eyes on her. Including Patchface's. Even when she was walking through corridors and upstairs to the chambers she shared with Stannis, she knew that some of the men would still be looking at the door, or at least glancing at it, just to see if she would come back and they could get another look at her. It was no secret that Codessa was greatly admired for her beauty, both on Dragonstone and elsewhere. When she lived in Storm's End before Robert's Rebellion, she heard many a man declare her to be the loveliest woman he had ever seen. Tourney winners would sometimes crown her their Queen of Love and Beauty, despite Stannis being there.

  Despite all of that, Codessa had never been sure how to feel about her beauty. She wasn't even sure if it truly  _existed_. She just thought that men looked at her and expected to see a beauty so that's what they saw. One thing she was sure of though, regardless of whether or not her beauty existed, it was certainly useful. Davos told her once that he had noticed the way the men look at her. "They all seem to be half in love with you." He had said.

  He had probably been joking at the time, Davos liked to joke with her because he knew she would more responsive to it than Stannis, but at the time she didn't see it as a joke. "That's good." She had said, completely serious. "If they're half in love then that means they'll be more likely to remain loyal."

  Loyalty. That was what Stannis needed now, men who would be loyal to him and his cause. Stannis was sure that since he was the rightful king, his men wouldn't dare stray. Codessa wasn't so sure. Men make sweet promises and say all sorts of things, but they didn't always honour their word the way they should. Codessa noticed that she had reached her chambers as she had been thinking about men and loyalty and sweet promises without her noticing. She didn't like that. She didn't like having no memory of doing things and getting to places.

  All of Dragonstone was dark and cold and not exactly pleasant, but in Codessa's and Stannis's chambers there was near constant fire blazing in the fire place. Codessa was susceptible illnesses caused by the cold so warmth was necessary. Codessa didn't bother changing out of her funeral dress, she just lay down on the bed, a hand resting on her stomach. There was still some pain, but it wasn't as strong. Codessa was grateful. She sat up and stared at the fire. She wondered how Melisandre saw visions in the fire, if it was a gift certain people had that made them gravitate towards the religion of R'hllor, or if you only gained the ability after becoming a Red Priest or Priestess. She wished she knew. 

 The door opened while Codessa was still looking at the fire. "Stannis?"

 "No, Sendhil." Codessa looked up and there he was, leaning against the door and watching her. He always watched her, like how Steffan watched Shireen. "Why did you leave so early?"

 "I felt a pain in my stomach." Codessa said. She looked over at Sendhil as he walked over to her and sat beside her. "I don't know why...it came out of nowhere."

 "Perhaps you're pregnant again." He joked, placing a hand on her stomach. "It has been a while since you last gave birth." When he saw the look on her face, Sendhil stopped smiling. "It's because of that fool isn't it?" When she didn't answer he sighed. "Why don't you ask Stannis to get rid of him?"

 "I can't do that, Shireen loves him." Codessa couldn't bare to do anything that would upset her children. "I'll just have to put up with it."

 Sendhil frowned but he didn't argue the point. "Did you talk to Stannis about Dorne?"

 "Yes, but he said that he needs to have his allies close and not far away." She was disappointed but she knew Stannis had a point. "I'll work on it. Doran and Oberyn want the Lannisters deposed just as much as Stannis does, and, with them on our side, that means the Lannisters will have to watch Dorne as well as Dragonstone, Highgarden and the North. Their attention will be spread out in every direction and make it harder to concentrate on one particular threat. At least that's what I hope."

 "Remind him of Elia." Sendhil said, holding her hand. "Stannis, for all his faults, is just. He will want to seem like he will uphold the law, and punishing Elia's killers will convince everyone of that."

 "I want to see Elia avenged just as much as you do." Codessa assured him. "I'll try and remind Stannis of that." Just. Yes, Stannis  _was_ just. He would punish people who had broken the law and harmed the innocent. People who had taken advantage of the vulnerable. The pain returned to her stomach, making her bend over and whimper.

 "Codessa!" Sendhil put an arm around her and tilted her head up to look at him. "Do you need me to get the Maester?"

 Codessa shook her head. She held back more whimpers and took deep breaths, calming herself down. When the pain subsided, she looked up at Sendhil. "Sendhil I...I need to rest. I'm tired and need to sleep."

 Sendhil hesitated, but he stood up. "Alright, but do be sure to sleep." He said sternly.

 "I will." She promised.

 Sendhil nodded, he gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead lightly. "Sleep well sweetling." He gave her one last loving look before leaving.

 When Sendhil's footsteps faded away, Codessa collapsed back onto the bed and held her stomach. She curled up into a ball and whimpered, feeling tears form in her eyes. The tears blurred her vision and in the darkness she could've sworn she saw two hands reach out to her, and a voice that sounded suspiciously like the crackling fire say "Come here Codessa...I won't hurt you...I just want to hold you..."


	2. Chapter Two (Joanna)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this fic will coincide with events in the books and when they do, I'll skim over them rather than regurgitate what's in the books because I think that would be a waste of time. Thank you.

**Joanna**

 

 As Joanna watched Robb tell Cleos Frey the message he was to deliver to Cersei Lannister, she knew that Cersei would never agree to it. Cersei Lannister was a hard, determined woman, and she would not give up dominion over the North so easily. She had told Robb that, when he was writing the letter that was to be delivered to Cersei. In the past, Robb had heeded Joanna's advice and often followed it, but not now. It seems that kings do not listen to their sisters. Joanna watched warily as Robb put on a farce of strength with Grey Wind howling beside him and the Northern Lords cheering.  _'This isn't a game Robb.'_ She wanted to tell him.  _'This is war and there is no room for spectacle in war.'_ She resolved to tell him that in private, away from his lords so that he may not be shamed before them. Frey was taken away and Robb rose from his seat, removing his crown that sat so awkwardly upon his head. The crown had been made of iron and bronze; the 'metals and winter', like the crown of the old Stark kings. The only ornament, if you could call it that, were the spikes that rose and formed swords. Joanna hoped that the crown's awkward placing on Robb's head wasn't some kind of omen. As Robb left the hall,  Joanna followed with Ghost beside her. She hung near the back, behind Lady Stark and her brother, Lord Edmure Tully. Joanna may be one of Robb's mos trusted advisers, but she knew that Lady Stark didn't want her to have any part of her son's rise.

 Joanna remained silent as she listened to Robb and Lady Stark argue about the terms. Lady Stark told Robb that Cersei would never exchange Sansa and Arya for cousins and Joanna knew she was right. She missed her sisters dearly and worried about their safety constantly, if she could, Joanna would storm into King's Landing herself and take them away from Cersei Lannister, with no one at her aide but Ghost. She knew that was ridiculous idea, but she clung onto it regardless. Robb and Lady Stark argue more, until Robb walks off before Lady Stark could reply to what he had said about gladly giving Balon Greyjoy a crown in exchange for defeating the Lannisters. Joanna saw her chance and hurried to catch up with Robb, avoiding Lady Stark's eye.

 "What do you think Joanna?" Robb asked her when they were out of earshot of his mother.

 "For once, your mother and I are in agreement." Joanna said. "Cersei Lannister knows she has leverage over us by having Sansa andd Arya, just as we have leverage over her by having Jaime."

 Robb frowned. "Then I shall tell you what I told my mother; I will not exchange the Kingslayer for Sansa and Arya."

 "Because girls aren't as important as boys?" Joanna asked, echoing Lady Stark's words.

 For a few moments, Joanna was afraid that Robb would react badly. Instead, he sighed and ran a hand through his auburn hair. "I'm trying my best." He said, sounding far wearier than a fifteen year old boy should.

 "I know." Joanna said gently. "I know Robb. But these are our sisters, who knows what's happening to them while they're in King's Landing. Sansa is such a sweet little thing and Arya is still so _young_."

 "I want them back just as much as you and mother do Joanna, and trust me, I will make the Lannister woman pay if they aren't returned to us. I just want to hold onto the Kingslayer until we have some use for him." He absent-mindedly scratched Grey Wind behind his ear as they continued to walk. "What do you think of my marriage pact to the Freys? I want mother to go to the Twins and see which of the Frey girls would be suitable, but I don't think she will."

 Joanna stiffened slightly. When Robb told her of the pact, she had felt a tight clenching feeling in her stomach. It was a feeling she knew well; jealousy. She felt it whenever Robb's eye had been caught by a girl and he talked about her to Joanna. When Robert Baratheon was still alive and came to visit Winterfell, Joanna had seen how princess Myrcella had looked at Robb and giggled and blushed. She wanted to throttle the poor girl, even though she had done nothing and was too young for Robb anyway. Joanna had realized she was in love with Robb long ago and, as selfish as it sounds, she didn't want to share him with anyone. "I think that if that is the price of Lord Frey's fealty then so be it. This isn't the first time a marriage of convince has been contrived."

 Robb gave Joanna a look she couldn't read, he had been giving her a lot of those lately, and didn't say a word. They remained silent together, walking to what Joanna soon realized was Robb's chambers while he was at Riverrun. They entered and Robb closed the door, giving them complete privacy. "What's wrong?" He finally said.

 "What do you mean?" Joanna replied, feigning ignorance.

 "You know what I mean, you've been acting queerly since the Twins." Robb said, and he was right. Joanna hadn't spoken to Robb much after the pact was made, even in councils. She stood at the back and let the other lords and Lady Stark speak while she silently brooded on the fact that Robb would be marrying another woman.

 "I don't now what you mean." Joanna said innocently, looking around the chambers and avoiding Robb's eye. "I haven't been acting queerly at all."

 "Yes you have, you barely speak to me unless I ask you to."

 "I'm speaking to you now aren't I?"

 "Joanna." Robb stood and strode over to Joanna so that he was standing right in front of her, making it impossible for her to avoid him. "Look at me."

 After a moment's hesitation, she did. Robb had grown from a chubby little boy, to an awkward child, to a handsome youth. His hair gently curled atop his head, making Joanna want to run her fingers through it and grab it. Of late he had taken to growing a beard and the stubble covered his chin and cheeks. Joanna wanted to rub her cheek against Robb's, preferably while clutching onto his hair. She tried to keep her breathing steady and not give her feelings away.

 They stood like that for a while, staring at each other, before Robb rose a hand to Joanna's face. "Joanna." His voice caressed her name while his hand caressed her cheek. "What's happened? What's wrong?"

  _'What's wrong? Oh Robb, so much is wrong...'_ "Nothing."  _'Our father is dead, our sisters are trapped in King's Landing, the realm is practically in chaos, and we are children playing a game that is meant to be for men and women.'_ "Everything's fine."

 "I don't believe you." He ran his thumb along the faint outline of her cheekbone, sending a shiver down Joanna's spine. "Joanna, tell me the truth. What is troubling you?"

  _'Oh Robb...oh dear sweet Robb...'_

 "Your Grace!" The door was flung open, making Robb and Joanna jump away from each other. It was the Greatjon, Robb's most vocal supporter of the all the Northern lords. "I am sorry to interrupt you your grace, but this couldn't wait!"

 "What is it?" Robb asked anxiously.

 "We have a man, a Braavosi, who claims he was the dancing master of your sister Arya!"

 "What?!" Joanna stepped forward and stared at the Greatjon. "Where is he?"

 "Outside my lady, Lord Bolton has gone to address Lady Stark."

 Despite Lady Stark's cold stars, the other Northern lords called Joanna 'my lady' just as did with Lady Stark. "Then send him in!"

 The Greatjon went outside, and returned with the man. He was tall and tanned, with a slim build, a bald head and a beaky nose. He looked weary and walked with a slight limp, but he held himself proudly and looked Robb directly in the eye. "You are the King in the North, yes?" He asked, with an accent Joanna did not recognize.

 Robb nodded. "I am, and you say you were Arya's dancing master?"

 "More than a mere dancing master." He said proudly. "I, Syrio Forel, was the First Sword of Braavos, and I taught your sister how to fight like a Braavosi Water Dancer." His eyes, black and firey, found Joanna. "You look just like her." He said. "You are the sister who gave Arya her sword yes?"

 "A sword?" Robb turned to face Joanna. "You gave Arya a sword?"

 Joanna nodded. "It was a gift, I wanted her to have something when she left for King's Landing. I had Mikken make it for her. She named it Needle." Joanna felt her heart grow heavy and tears pricked at her eyes. "You taught her how to use it?"

 "Just so." Syrio said, with a hint of pride. "Your sister is talented and a quick learner, you should be proud."

 Joanna was about to say more, but the door opened again and Lady Stark and Lord Edmure Tully burst in. "Where is the man who taught my daughter?" Catelyn demanded.

 "Here." Syrio told her. "I taught Arya how to fight with a sword like a Braavosi Water Dancer. I am Syrio Forel, former First Sword of Braavos."

 "A sword? How did Arya get a  _sword?_ " Lady Stark looked over at Robb and Joanna, eyes blazing.

 "F-from me." Joanna said timidly. "I had Mikken make it, as a gift."

 Within a few strides, Lady Stark was standing before Joanna and looking down at her. "You had no right." She said harshly. "None at all."

 "If I may speak, my lady?" Syrio said, moving forward. "Arya was a good student, quick on her feet and quick to learn. Your other daughter did her well by getting Arya a sword."

 That was a mistake. Lady Stark rounded on Syrio, and glared at him. They were almost the same height so she was able to look him right in the eyes, although to his credit, he did not back down. "Joanna is  _not_ my daughter." She spat. "My husband fathered her with another woman. She is no child of mine."

 If Syrio was surprised at Lady Stark's reaction, he did not show it. "Either way, Arya became a good fighter. And I am confident she survives."

 No one spoke for a few moments as they took all of this in.  _'Arya could still be alive...'_ It was too good for Joanna to believe, but she so wanted to.  _'She must be far from King's Landing by now. Maybe even on her way to Winterfell. She could still be alive!'_

 "How is it you survived the siege?" Robb asked. "I thought everyone in my father's household died."

 Syrio smirked. "It would need to take more than a few men in armor and with 'ser' before their name to defeat Syrio Forel." He boasted. "I was able to kill five men and knocked another unconscious before escaping. I slayed everyone in my path, stole a horse and fled the Red Keep. I searched the city for Arya, but I could not find her. When I heard how her brother was amassing a host to avenge his father, I knew what I had to do." Slowly, he knelt before Robb, wincing slightly but showing no other sign of pain. "King Robb Stark, I Syrio Forel, swear my sword and allegiance to you. I will personally see to it that your sister is returned to you, and that the Lannisters learn what happens to those who cross the man who was the First Sword of Braavos."

 Robb, caught off guard, looked at Joanna for help.  _'Say yes!'_ She wanted to scream.  _'Accept his loyalty or live to regret it!'_  But instead, she gave the slightest of nods.

 "Syrio Forel," Robb said, "I accept your allegiance and I name you Ser Syrio."

 The newlymade ser rose and smiled wryly. "The title is appreciated." He said, "But not necessary. Former First Sword of Braavos is enough for Syrio. Now, may I rest? It was a long ride from King's Landing to here."

 "Of course." Robb looked over at the Greatjon. "Find Syrio a room where he can stay and tell the other lords about his presence."

 The Greatjon nodded. "Come with me Braavosi. But know this, if you even think of betraying King Robb, I will personally see that your hands are cut off. See how good of a fighter you are without them."

 "You will not be needing to do that." Syrio assured him as he followed him out of the room.

 For the first time in weeks, Robb smiled and looked relieved. "Finally, some hope." He said. "If Syrio is as good as he claims, Arya may have made it out alive."

 "I'll send out patrols to find her." Lord Edmure said. "And I'll tell them to scour every inch of land that they can and ask everyone they find if they've seen a girl that looks like Arya."

 "Thank you uncle." Robb said and Lord Edmure nodded before leaving. "Mother, what do you think?"

 "I think he is genuine." Lady Stark said. "He does not look like a Lannister man, and I do think it's likely that Ned would've gotten Arya a teacher when he found out she had a sword." She looked over at Joanna but said nothing. "But it still wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on him."

 "I'll do that." Joanna said quickly.

 Lady Stark raised an eyebrow. "Will you now? How do you propose to do that?"

 "I can make it look like I'm befriending him." Joanna suggested. "And it won't look odd if I ask him about Arya, he's more likely to trust one of us than the men anyway."

 Robb nodded. "Joanna has a point mother." He said. "And I agree with her."

 To Joanna's immense surprise, Lady Stark nodded as well. "Very well." She said curtly. "Report anything and everything you learn to Robb."

 "Of course Lady Stark." Joanna said, more relieved than anything. "I'll go to him now." She left the room, Ghost at her heels, holding herself with dignity...but the second the door closed she rushed down the stairs, two at a time, her heart hammering.  _'Arya is alive.'_ She told herself.  _'Arya is alive. Arya is alive. Arya is ALIVE.'_ For the first time in a long while, she felt herself dare to hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to update. Sorry.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Balance Between Ice and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860674) by [PassionateSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateSoul/pseuds/PassionateSoul)




End file.
